Un Extraño en Equestria
by NewSilverWolf94
Summary: Después de aceptar una invitación en sus sueños, Daniel, un chico ordinario cae (literalmente) en el mundo mágico de Equestria, donde se enterara de algo trágico de él obligandolo a quedarse. Pero ecos de un pasado muy lejano vendrán a incomodarle su vida. Intento de summary.
1. Prologo

**Bueno aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de mi Fic espero que les sea de buen agrado**

**Prologo: un extraño llega a Equestria**

Era una tarde tranquila aquí en la ciudad de San Miguel de Tucumán, acababa de regresar de comprar unos cómics y mangas para leer más tarde, llevaba puesto unas botas de gamuza marrón, unos jeans azules y una remera negra con un estampado de un perro en la espalda _(un bulldog para ser exacto)_.

Al llegar a mi casa encontré que mis hermanos estaban en lo suyo: mi hermana estaba leyendo las novelas que le dieron en el colegio, mis dos hermanos menores estaba viendo tele y mi hermano mayor estaba tirado en la cama jugando un juego on-line en su laptop.

Deje mis cosas en mi cama que se encontraba en la misma habitación que la de mi hermano mayor, después de eso me dirigí a la cocina para encontrarme con mi madre que estaba realizando unos trabajos por computadora. La salude, después de servirme un vaso de jugo me dirigí asía mi cama.

"(suspiro) que cansado me siento" Me decía mientras me recostaba en mi cama.

"siempre estas cansado incluso sin hacer nada" exclamaba mi hermano.

"pero hoy me siento más cansado de lo normal, diría que es por lo de mi baja presión, pero hoy es otra historia" Le respondía "además en todo el día he estado sintiendo una presión molesta en el pecho en toda la tarde"

"raro" dijo.

"bue, me voy a dormir, le puedes decir a nuestra madre que no comeré esta noche, tengo mucho sueño" Le dije.

"como tu digas" Respondió.

Procedí a acostarme panza abajo como siempre y cerré mis ojos. En mis sueños era normal que soñara con personas que no existan o extraños que no tengan relación alguna conmigo. En aquel sueño me encontraba tirado en el suelo en un espacio vacío sin nada y todo de color negro, bueno podía decir que esta recostado en el suelo ya que podía sentirlo en toda mi espalda, en lo que contemplaba el espacio vacío se me apareció en frente mío una chica de vestido rosa, su pelo era de color ver y estaba sujetado con una bincha de color amarillo. Ella me extendió la mano, me quería ayudar a levantarme, yo accedí tome su mano y me levante. Ella me tomo del brazo con sus dos manos.

"¿quieres venir conmigo?" Me pregunto, yo me sorprendí un poco ya que mis sueños eran un poco diferentes a este. "Por favor, ven conmigo te vas a divertir" este me lo pidió con una cara de tierna.

"Este… está bien, que malo puede pasar" Le dije esbozando una sonrisa.

"Gracias, no te arrepentirás de haber venido" Dijo mientras sonreía.

En ese instante algo extraño paso, nuestros cuerpos se quedaron congelados, atrás de ella se podía ver una peque luz que venía hacia nosotros y a la vez que se acercaba se hacía cada vez más grande, yo me estaba asustando. Llego un momento en que esa luz nos cubrió a los dos, me había quedado siego por un rato, y en cuanto pude recuperar la vista me que paralizado al ver que estaba cayendo en picada a un gran grupo de árboles.

La altura en la que me encontraba era aterradora sabía que si impactaba moriría, así que observe con desesperación una posibilidad de sobrevivir a esta. Pude, con suerte, observar a lo lejos un lago, esa era mi única salvación así que hice lo posible de caer en el. Me costó un montón, pero pude lograrlo, ahora aterrizaría en aquel pequeño cúmulo de agua.

"10… 9… " Empecé a contar antes de caer en el agua "8… 7… 6…" sentía como todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaban "5… 4… 3…" me prepare para caer estilo bala de cañón "2… 1… Impacto" a este último ya mi cuerpo se encontraba tocando el agua.

Me recupere rápido en el agua y empecé a nadar a la superficie en busca de aire, al salir di una gran bocanada de aire y después con mucho esfuerzo me fui yendo a la orilla.

"Puta madre…" Decía mientras salía del agua intentando recuperar la respiración "Como mierda hice para caer de tan alto y en donde carajos estoy" mire a mi alrededor, deduje que estaba en un bosque pero no se en cual.

Me levante un poco adolorido por el simple hecho de que si me dolió cuando me sumergí en el agua a la velocidad con la que caía, observe por arriba de los árboles que cerca de ahí había una montaña lo suficientemente alta para que me pueda ubicar. Me tarde aproximadamente unos veinte minutos en llegar, era raro me parecía haber visto este bosque en algún lado, pero en donde.

Al llegar a la sima pude notar algo de lo que nunca me lo había imaginado y me dejo con los ojos bien abiertos: a lo lejos se podía ver un pequeño pueblo (Ponylle), una ciudad en la se le podía apreciar un enorme castillo (Canterlot) y por arriba del pueblito una ciudad en las nubes (Cloudsdale).

"OH my god, no me digas que estoy en Equestria" dije al ver en donde en realidad me encontraba, nunca me lo había imaginado en que estaría en el país de aquella serie que vi por internet "espera, si estoy en Equestria eso quier decir que este es el bosque ever…" antes de pudiera terminar la frase un rugido que venía de detrás mío me interrumpe "esto no puede ser verdad" dije al ver a una manticore que se acercaba a mí.

Para mí era la primera vez que veo una manticore enfrente mío podía notar las alas y la cola de escorpión, tenía una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo y era un poco más grande de lo normal. La manticore lanzó un rugido mientras se abalanzaba hacia mí, la esquivo y empiezo a correr cuesta abajo por un lado de la montaña, la manticore no tardo mucho en seguirme.

Divise un pantano al pie de la montaña y aproveche el hecho de que la bestia aquella se encontraba lo bastante lejos como para buscar un escondite rápido, al llegar abajo corrí y me trepe al árbol más cercano que había, y desde aquel contemple como la manticore pasaba de largo sin percatarse de donde estaba.

Espere como una hora para recién bajar del árbol, después empecé a caminar en dirección a Ponyville, andaba con cuidado de no pisar en falso ya que el suelo del pantano era algo resbaladizo. En lo bien que iba andando me tope con algo que no tenía idea de lidiar con ella esta vez: al frente de mi se encontraba una hidra, para mi suerte estaba dándome la espalda y no me había visto así que en pese a caminar con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido. Mi suerte cambio cuando casi me estaba por perder entre medio de los arboles pise una rama e hice ruido… me quede quieto esperando alguna señal de que la hidra me vaya a atacar pero por fortuna mía no sucedió nada

"gracias dios mío" me decía agradecido de que nada malo me haya pasado y seguí mi camino.

Ya no podía aguantar más el estar en el bosque everfree. Las horas pasaban y ya empezaba a atardecer, esto era ya una mala noticia, sabía que si me tardaba más me iba ser imposible proseguir en la oscuridad del bosque, eso me hacia preguntar qué tan lejos caí en el boque sabía que era grande pero no tanto.

Llego un momento en el cual no podía aguantar más y me tire al suelo junto a un árbol a descansar, me estaba arriesgando mucho, pero tenía que hacerlo, ya no daba más. Largue un profundo suspiro y metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, al hacerlo me percate de algo.

"¿Qué es esto?" saque lo que tenía guardado y me di cuenta de que era "mi estuche de los lentes, ¿pero cómo? Espera eso quiere decir que…" me acerque lo dedos a los ojos para darme cuenta de que tenia los de contacto puestos.

Me los saque y los arroje por el simple hecho de que no tenía donde guardarlos, me puse los otros y me levante, ya era de noche y ahora ya no debía pararme por nada en el mundo. Antes de continuar vi que al lado mío había una rama la cual me lleve por las dudas la necesitara. Camine acelerando mi paso un poco para ya no perder tiempo sabia que este bosque se encontraba las peores criaturas de toda Equestria y yo no quería por nada en el mundo morir ahí. En lo más bien que iba caminando algo se me interpuso: otra manticore, pero esta no era cualquier manticore, esta era la que me había perseguido hace unas horas atrás.

"esto no me lo puedo creer, tu otra vez" me quejaba.

La bestia no tardo mucho en atacarme, la cual recibí golpeándola con la rama que llevaba conmigo, esta cayo a medio metro de mi yo intente alejarme los más rápido posible, pero recibí un golpe de su cola que me mando contra un árbol. (_Eso si me dolió)_ Me levante rápido y me prepare para evitar otro ataque de la bestia pero mi velocidad me fallo y me dio otro golpe, pero esta vez con la garra en mi costado izquierdo.

Sentí como me rompía una costilla tras recibir el golpe, y para colmo se me callo la rama que tenía usando como arma lejos de mí. Intente tomarla pero me dio otro golpe con la garra, esta vez me dio en el hombro y me lo disloco. Me quede tirado en el suelo por un momento, desgraciadamente la manticore se me paro encima de una de las pierna rompiéndomela, lance un grito de dolor.

Ya me la encontraba a la manticore frente a mi cara, ella estaba abriendo la boca para asestarme una mordida, yo solo hice lo que se me ocurrió para quitármela de encima: le golpee con mi mano izquierda en la garganta y utilizando la pierna que no estaba rota hice palanca y la arroje lo más lejos posible.

Con esfuerzo me levante del suelo y fui a buscar la rama que tenia, la agarre y mire a donde estaba la manticore que se estaba revolcando en el suelo por causa del golpe en el cuello. Después de un minuto se reincorpora y me mira, ahora con una cara que mostraba unos ojos inyectado en sangre. Empezó a correr en dirección mía, yo solo lo esperaba, tome la rama con ambas manos y en el momento en el que salto hacia mi le di un golpe bajo la quijada, provocando que se desplomara en el suelo como si nada.

Me quede mirándola por un par de minutos e intente dar unos pasos para atrás, pero me caí por el hecho de tener una pierna rota. Me quede en el suelo gimiendo de dolor, era algo que nunca había sentido y quería que parara. Tras un par de horas de estar tirado en el suelo me examine el cuerpo en busca de heridas profundas, sentía que tenía un par de heridas internas, después de un momento decidí marcharme, usando la rama me levante y con cuidado volví a tomar rumbo a poniville.

Paso cerca de una hora desde que me aleje de la manticore, mi respiración se había vuelto pesada, camine un poco más hasta que por fin llegue. No me lo podía creer me encontraba a orillas de Ponyville por fin mi viaje había terminado, decidí ir al hospital primero, pero me empecé a sentir débil.

Intente dar un paso, pero esta vez ya no me respondían las piernas, me caí sobre el hombro dislocado, grite de dolor y usando el otro brazo comencé a arrastrarme entre quejidos al pueblo.

Por mi cabeza empezaron a pasar imágenes de mi vida en mi hogar, lo bien que me pasaba leyendo comics, mangas y novelas de aventuras, cuando jugaba con mis hermanos en la computadora y en los momentos en los que disfrutaba salir a tomar aire cuando íbamos al campo.

Llegado un momento en el que ya no me podía mover mas, con mis últimas fuerzas me di la vuelta para ver el cielo nocturno que se alzaba encima.

Mi vision empezó a nublarse, creo que este será mi fin después de todo solo podía mantener mi vista fija en la luna y las estrellas, al menos iba a tener una buena vista del cielo nocturno antes de morir, pero algo o alguien se me coloco enfrente de mí, aun con la vista cada vez nublándose se podía ver que movía los labios.

Al final cerré los ojos, no sé que abra después con migo.

**Bueno espero les haya gustado, acepto consejos y criticas. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Good Bye**


	2. recibiendo a un extraño Parte uno

**Muy bien aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de mi fic, es un poco mas corto que el anterior, pero espero que les agrade.**

**Capitulo uno: recibiendo a un extraño Parte uno**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente solo para encontrarme solo en una habitación con mucho esfuerzo me siento sobre la cama en la que encontraba, mire a mi alrededor, a mi izquierda se encontraba una cama vacía y un soporte para los sueros y trasfusiones, a mí derecha había una mesita en la cual estaban mis lentes. Me doy cuenta que estaba en el hospital, al parecer aquella extraña figura me trajo aquí. Me volví a acostar en mi cama mire a un costado y vi que había una ventana, se podía ver que todavía era de noche, me relaje y empecé a conciliar el sueño otra vez, y mientras lo hacia una voz conocida hizo eco en mi mente.

"No te vas a arrepentir"

"No, no lo haré" dije en voz baja para después caer en un profundo sueño

**Pdv tercera persona, Una semana después del incidente con la manticore**

Era un hermoso día en el pueblo de ponyville, el sol se alzaba con todo su esplendor brindándole a todos de sus luminosos y cálidos rayos. Todo el mundo hacían sus actividades rutinarias de siempre: salir al mercado a hacer las compras de víveres, los pequeños potrillos asistían a la escuela, otros se quedaban en sus casas, etc. por las pacificas calles de ponyville se podía ver a una unicornio morada dirigiéndose al hospital.

"espero que se encuentre bien" pensaba ella preocupada "ya han pasado una semana de que encontré a ese ser extraño aquella noche, me pregunto que le abra pasado, porque estaba tan mal herido"

Una vez en el hospital, la recibió una enfermera a la cual le pregunto dónde se encontraba la habitación de aquel extraño. Ella hiso un ademan para que la siguiera.

"y ¿Cómo se encuentra él?"

"muy bien, es mas nuca había visto algo seméjate"

"a que se refiere Redheart"

"que en tan solo esta semana se ha recuperado de casi todas sus heridas, es más probable que tenga el alta hoy, si es que despierta"

"¿todavía sigue inconsciente?"

"lamentablemente, si"

"oh" dijo la unicornio con desaliento tras escuchar esto ultimo

"pero no te preocupes señorita twilight, se que él se despertara"

"gracias" esta vez lo dijo con un poco mas de alegría

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba el extraño, Twilight se puso enfrente y extendió su casco para abrir la puerta, pero fue detenida por la enfermera.

"si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme" le dijo, Twi solo asintió con la cabeza para luego entrar.

adentro se podía ver a un ser desconocido para ella acostado tapado esta el pecho con sabanas en una cama, ella se le acerco para verlo más de cerca, una vez a la par de él lo empezó a examinar con más detalle: media 1,72 aproximado, su piel era trigueña, movió las sabanas un poco, noto que los médicos le habían retirado las vendas que cubrían su cuerpo, solo quedaban las de su pierna y la del hombro derecho, noto aparte por su físico que él hacia un poco de ejercicio, ya que su condición física era aceptable para trabajos de mediano esfuerzo.

Después de eso fue a inspeccionar sus rasgos faciales tenía el pelo negro y largo asta rosar los hombros, su cara era ligeramente redonda, una corta barba que cubrían todo lo que era el mentón y la quijada, y sus ojos eran de color café bien oscuro, cuyos bordes eran de color negro. Ella se quedo contemplando un poco mas sus ojo, nunca había visto unos ojos de ese color, en especial su tonalidad, sin darse cuenta, perdida por aquella mirada se iba acercando cada vez a su rostro hasta que...

"hey, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

**Pdv Protagonista, unos minutos antes**

Estaba tranquilamente durmiendo hasta que los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana y me despertaron era aburrido estar acostado en una habitación sin nadie con quien conversar. No quería llamar a algún doctor, así que me dispuse a esperar a que alguno venga uno. En lo que estaba adentrándome más en mis pensamientos siento unas voces venir de afuera de la habitación.

"si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme" fue lo único que escuche antes de ver que la puerta se abrí, al fin alguien.

Me quede quieto en mi cama y mire quien era el que entraba, solo para darme cuenta de que mi visitante era un poni o más bien un unicornio morado. Oh cierto me había olvidado de que estaba en Ecuestria, aquel mundo ficticio de una serie que vi por internet. Aquel poni se me asía un poco familiar, que mala suerte que mi memoria no es tan buena.

Decidí observarla tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento para no llamarle la atención, la miraba tranquilamente mientras veía que se acercaba. Pude observar que detuvo a examinar cómo era mi cuerpo, ella movió mis sabanas para ver cómo están mis heridas. Después se me acerco a la cara, se fijo de mi pelo, la forma de mi cara y después se puso a verme directo a los ojos. Me pregunto si se habrá dado cuenta de que estoy despierto, pasamos un buen rato mirándonos a los ojos todo iba bien hasta que vi que su cara se estaba acercando a la mía. (Espera eso no es bueno, que estas asiendo, detente, esto no me gusta)

Haya

"hey, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" fue lo que alcance a decir, ella dio un pequeño grito mientras retrocedía unos pasos

"¿estabas despierto?"

"Si, ¿qué acaso no notaste que estaba con los ojos abiertos?" le contestaba en un tono un poco sarcástico mientras me sentaba en la cama

"Pe-Perdón, yo no me di cuenta" decía twi de manera apenada

"bue, no pasa nada"

"espera un momento, si estas despierto, eso quiere decir…"

"¿ah?" dije mientras la miraba desconcertado

"espera aquí ya vuelvo" fue lo último que dijo antes de salir por la puerta

Yo me quede solo, ahí nomas sentado mirando aquella puerta, al cabo de unos minutos regreso con un medico y una enfermera.

"vaya, te has recuperado demasiado rápido" me dijo el doctor mientras examinaba mis heridas

"demasiado para mi"

"Tu pierna ya no está rota, las heridas internas y externas ya no sangran y tu hombro esta como antes"

"doctor creo que es hora de retírale los vendajes restantes y darle el alta" dijo la enfermera

"Bien, voy a ponerme a retirar los vendajes que te quedaron, así que por favor quédate quieto por un momento"

"ok"

Baje de la cama y me senté en una silla para que estuvieran más cómodos al sacarme las vendas, el doctor procedió a sacarme las del hombro primero, pude ver que la unicornio me miraba con un poco de duda.

"¿sucede algo?" Le pregunte

"Si ¿Cómo es que terminaste así de mal herido?"

"Pues luchando con una manticore" dije como si nada, todos, incluido en doctor que dejo de de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y la enfermera me miraron con asombro

"¿peleaste con una manticore?"

"Y si, no tenía otra, escapar ya no era opción" dije un poco serio, tras decir eso me miraron con un poco de temor, me di cuenta de eso "perdonen, yo no quería incomodarlos" después de un rato el médico se acerco para seguir retirándome las vendas

"y ¿Qué eres? Nunca había visto una criatura igual a ti" siguió preguntándome

"soy un humano ¿nunca vieron uno antes?" me negaron con la cabeza, lleve mi mano izquierda a la nuca, largue un pequeño suspiro "bue, me llamo Daniel Miranda" dije extendiéndole la mano

"Twilight Sparkle" tomo de mi mano e hicimos un gesto de saludo

Después de un rato, el médico término de sacarme las vendas e hizo que la enfermera me traiga mis cosas, la cual estaban en un pequeño mueble. Tome mis cosas _(que no eran mucho, solo la ropa que tenía, mis botas y el estuche de los lentes)_ y me dispuse a vestirme. Al ponerme los pantalones sentía algo en los bolsillos, metí la mano para revisarlos, y me encontré con algunas cosas que estoy seguro que no las traía al llegar a este mundo: mi celular de pantalla táctil con los auriculares, y mi reloj favorito, uno sumergible de malla metálica que era digital y analógico a la vez.

"¿Qué sucede?" me pregunto la enfermera ya que había notado que mi cara había una expresión de duda

"no, nada, no pasa nada" Tras decir eso me puse el reloj y continúe vistiéndome.

Me costó ponerme la remera por los agujeros que me hiso la manticore, no me lo podía creer una de la remeras que me encantaba toda echa mierda, espero que maldita este muerta, y no viva, una vez termine nos dieron paso para salir del hospital. Ya afuera me estire a todo lo que daba mi cuerpo mientras inhalaba profundamente para luego largar todo el aire en un gran suspiro de felicidad, después me dirigí a Twilight.

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?" Le pregunté

"Necesito que me acompañes a mi casa, necesito enviar un mensaje"

"Está bien. ¿Por dónde es?"

"Sígueme es por aquí" me señalo.

Yo la seguí, pues sentía que mi pequeña aventura estaba a punto de empezar.

**Bue espero que les haya gustado, tratare de subir la siguiente parte en esta semana si es posible. Ya saben toda critica y consejos es bien recibida, asta la proxima Good bye**


	3. recibiendo a un extraño Parte Dos

**Bue aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de mi historia, espero que les guste.**

**Capitulo dos: Recibiendo a un extraño parte dos**

Estuvimos como media hora caminando, tomamos un camino diferente, uno más largo y menos concurrido para no llamar la atención, algo que me gusta, no agrada estar entre mucha gente y nos facilita por el hecho de que mi remera estaba un poco rota. Después de tanto caminar ya me había comenzado a aburrir así que me propuse a fastidiar un poco a Twi.

"¿Ya llegamos?"

"No"

"¿Ya llegamos?"

"No"

"¿Ya llegamos?"

"No"

"¿Ya llegamos?"

"No"

"¿Ya llegamos?"

"¡Que no!" me grito molesta

"bueno, pero no te enojes" dije mientras ella refunfuñaba, por un momento creía haber sentido que ella estaba maldiciendo en voz baja

Seguimos caminando, el camino era muy agradable y pacifico, se podían ver unas casas bien decoradas y amplias, después vi una medio abandonada con un jardín delantero amplio llenos de mala hierba, tenía unas pocas estatuas cubierta por la maleza y deterioraras por el tiempo.

"¿de quién es esa casa?" pregunte, Twilight volteo a ver

"esa era la casa de un viejo escultor. El murió hace tiempo y quedo la casa abandonada, al parecer no tenia familia, ya que nadie vino para llevarse sus pertenencias. Actualmente está a la venta en la alcaldía"

"una triste historia para estas" decía acercándome a las estatuas "se quedaron solas cuidando un jardín hasta la muerte" la unicornio me mira un poco confusa "bien continuemos" ni bien dije eso…

"¡cuidado abajo!" grito alguien

Para mí todo pasaba como si el tiempo corriera en cámara lenta, algo o me mejor dicho alguien, choco con migo y me llevo arrastrando, dimos un par de vueltas por el suelo y después quedamos en una posición un poco incomoda, yo abajo, ella arriba y a unos centímetros de mi cara. De inmediato ella se reincorpora y se levanta enseguida.

"ups, perdón no fue mi intensión" se disculpó una pegaso color cian de melena y cola multicolor

"no hay de que, por lo menos no me rompí un hueso esta vez"

"Rainbow ten más cuidado, podías haberlo lastimado" le regaño a la pegaso una preocupada Twilight

"estoy bien Twi, no tienes por qué preocuparte"

"pero…" la interrumpí tapándole la boca

"nada de peros"

"hoye Twilight ¿quién es tu amigo?" le pregunto de una manera que le incomodaba a la unicornio

(Aclarándose la garganta) "el es Daniel Miranda un humano al que rescate el otro día"

"un gusto conocerte ¿ah?..." le dije mientras extendía mi mano

"Rainbow Dash, el gusto es mío" devolviéndome el saludo "Y ¿qué hacen ustedes dos por aquí?"

"bueno nos estábamos dirigiendo a la biblioteca, pero decidimos tomar un camino diferente para no causar alboroto" decía mientras me señalaba

"oh, ya veo. ¿Quieres que les diga a las otras que vayan para ahí?"

"si por favor, me ahorrarías tiempo que lo hicieras" acto seguido hiso un gesto de ¡a la orden su capitán! Y se fue de la misma manera en la que llego

(Mientras la veía alejarse) "¿amiga tuya?" pregunte

"si"

"se nota"

(Frunciendo el seño) "sigamos caminando"

Pasamos otra media hora caminando antes de llegar a la casa-biblioteca de Twilight, joder nunca me imagine que era enorme el árbol, era más grande de lo que me imaginaba. Una vez adentro empecé a ver a mí alrededor, todo el primer piso estaba lleno de libros y libros y más libros.

"¿Y? ¿Qué opinas?"

"Wow" era lo único que podía decir

"bueno si me disculpas tengo que…"

"no hay problema, ve, de todas formas estaré por aquí por si me necesitas" la interrumpí

"está bien" se da vuelta "¡Spike! ¿Dónde estás?" grito

"Por aquí" le contesto una voz que provenía de la habitación de al lado

Después de ver como Twilight se marchaba, me dirigí uno de los estantes de ahí, y empecé a leer cada uno de los títulos de los libros: Magia para tontos _(¬¬)_, Magia Nivel básico Tomos del 1 al 3, Nivel medio tomos del 1 al 6, Nivel avanzado tomos del 1 al 4, libros de medicina, plantas medicinales, flora y fauna de Equestria, también novelas de aventura, comedia, romance, etc. Detuve mi mirada en uno de los libros: "ponis que pasaron a ser leyendas", abrí el libro y empecé a ojearlo a ver que había. Era un simple libro que mostraba ponis de los cuales se dudaron su existencia, solo uno de ellos me llamo la atención:

_"Lord Darkness: era un unicornio que llego de tierras muy lejanas, llevaba consigo siempre una espada un libro y un peto de color negro. No hay mucha información sobre este poni, y de lo poco que se conoce se sabe que fue un gran amigo del rey Moonshadow y la reina Aurora, fue considerado como el mago más poderoso después de Star Will 3º, y participo y llevo a la victoria al ejercito equestriano en tres ocasiones de una guerra inevitable. Pese a esto hasta ahora no se encontrado indicios de mera existencia de este tal poni, solo es mencionado y nada más. Por ende es considerado como una leyenda más de este país"._

Junto al texto había una imagen que mostraba la supuesta apariencia que tenía el poni: un unicornio de color gris, su melena y cola eran de color negro, era un poco más grande que un poni normal, tenía puesto el peto negro, y le colgaba de un costado una espada que era grande y un libro que tenía en su portada el logo de una flor con un símbolo extraño atrapado dentro, tenia de cutie mark un libro abierto del cual salía un grupo de estrellas negras, pude deducir que era más de la magia que de la espada. Lo que me llamo mi atención fue que el peinado era un poco parecido solo que más largo, pura coincidencia, pero había dos cosas que nos diferenciaban: yo era un humano, el era un poni, yo uso lentes, el no los usaba. Todo iba bien hasta que un grupo de voces me saco de mis pensamientos.

Mire a la puerta, pero antes sentí un gasp y después vi como una especie de bola rosa se me acercaba a toda velocidad propinando me una tacleada estilo jugador rugbi. Después de caer y volver en sí, pude observar como una poni totalmente rosa con unos ojos color turquesa estaba recostada encima de mí sonriéndome de oreja a oreja.

"hola mi nombre es Pinkie Pie ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

"¿ah?... Daniel, disculpa ¿podrías salir de encima mío?"

"oki doki loky" dijo, acto seguido dio un salto hacia tras con un mortal aterrizo sobre sus patas traseras y levanto una de las delanteras como si estuviera en unas olimpiadas de gimnasia

Yo me quede viendo la escena con la boca abierta, pero que carajos acaba de hacer. Mientras tanto el resto de las ponis se me acercaron y ayudaron a levantarme.

"y bien ¿cómo era tu nombre? Y puedes decirnos por favor ¿Qué es lo que eres?" hablo una poni anaranjada de melena rubia

"ah, si mi nombre es Daniel Miranda, y soy un humano"

"¿y sabes dónde está Twilight?"

"si, por ahí" dije señalando a un costado al mismo tiempo en el que Twi entraba con una especie de lagarto morado montado sobre ella

"hola chicas, me alegra que vinieran"

"como no íbamos a venir a ver a nuestra amiga. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?" dijo una unicornio blanca de melena y cola bien peinada de color violeta

"en un principio era para que me acompañaran a mí y a Daniel a Canterlot a ver a la princesa, pero creo que tendremos que dejarlo para mañana"

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?" pregunto la poni naranja

"algo invadió el castillo de la princesa, y en este preciso momento están como locos tratando de dar con el intruso" respondió "esperen. ¿Dónde está Rainbow y Fluttershy?" pregunto tras notar la ausencia de sus amigas

"Fluttershy no pudo venir, y Rainbow, es obvio donde esta" respondió la otra unicornio

"¿otra vez el, verdad?" Todas asintieron

"esperen ¿de quién están hablando?" Pregunte

"de un semental que viene a retarla a una carrera" empezó a decir la unicornio blanca

"pero es la misma historia todos los días: viene, la reta a una carrera, y después sale perdiendo y no se detiene" continuo la anaranjada

"_(Bueno, podemos decir que no pierde la esperanza de ganarle)_ Bue, entonces ¿mañana nos juntamos todos para ir al castillo de la princesa?"

"si, y les pido que les avicien a Rainbow y Fluttershy en cuanto las vean"

"no te preocupes terroncito de azúcar, nosotras le avisaremos"

"sé que lo harán"

"muy bien creo que es hora de irnos" exclamo la unicornio blanca

"adiós"

"adiós" se despidieron las otras

Una vez se fueron las otras, el reptil morado se bajo del lomo de Twilight y levanto el libro que estaba tirado, el mismo que estaba leyendo antes de que la poni rosa me derribara. Miró con atención la pagina en la que estaba y después a mí.

"oye, te pareces mucho al poni de este libro"

"a ver" tomo el libro usando su magia, y repitiendo lo mismo que el pequeño reptil "es verdad te le pareces mucho"

"¡no me le parezco en nada! Y antes de continuar con esto ¿me puedes decir quién eres tú y que es lo que supuestamente eres?" dije señalando al pequeño acompañante de Twilight

"Yo soy Spike, el asistente numero uno de Twilight, y soy un dragón"

(Levantando una ceja) "¿en serio eres un dragón?"

"sip"

"bue, retomando lo anterior, no me le parezco en nada"

"¿por qué no?"

(Tomando el libro y levantando dos dedos con la otra mano) "dos cosas: uno, soy humano, y dos uso anteojos"

"buen punto" dijo Spike

(Asomándome a la ventana) "ahora, vayamos a otra cosa. ¿Dónde voy a dormir?" afuera se veía claramente como se oscurecía el cielo deduje que eran casi la ocho, mire mi reloj, eran las 7:56

"pues veras como, no tengo una cama para ofrecerte, creo que vas a tener que dormir en el sofá"

"mejor no es nada"

Subimos por unas escaleras que había en un costado y pasamos por unas de la pocas puertas entrando a una sala algo pequeña pero acogedora. En medio de la sala había un pequeño juego de living, me acerque tranquilamente al sofá en donde iba a dormir.

"aquí tienes, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme"

"ok"

Después de que Twilight me dejara solo me senté, me estire lo mas que podía mis brazos y piernas y eche mi cabeza para tras dando un gran y profundo suspiro. Pasaron alrededor de unos veinte minutos cuando me dispuse a prepárame para dormir, me saque la remera y las botas deje el reloj, mi teléfono y los lente (en su estuche) a un costado y recosté en el sillón, pero antes de que pudiera pegar el ojo sentí como vibraba mi celular, había recibido un mensaje _(WTF)_.

_"Espero que estés agradecido por el favor que te hice hoy día y me lo agradezcas en cuanto nos volvamos a ver. Me entere que mañana iras a ver a las princesas, no te preocupes me ocupare para que estés presentable y no te hagas problemas depuse. Pronto nos veremos devuelta. Atte.: Elizabeth"_

WTF! Ese mensaje me dejo intrigado, y quien carajos es Elizabeth, lo que me dejo con una gran duda es como mierda recibí el mensaje si no tengo señal, miraba con los ojos bien abiertos la pantalla de móvil, para ser más preciso al icono de la antena, la cual estaba marcada con una cruz roja. Deje caer mi mano con el teléfono sobre el piso, mientras con la otra frotaba mi cara, luego deje el celular junto con mis otras cosas y, ahora sí, me dispuse a dormir, pero esta vez con una gran duda: ¿Quien es Elizabeth?

**Y aquí termina el capi de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Y para terminar les diré, como de costumbre, que pueden dejar sus criticas y consejo en la caja de reviews, si quieren que cambie algo solo díganmelo. y de aquí me despido asta el próximo capitulo, good bye.**


	4. Conociendo a las princesas

**Hola a todos aqui yo devuelta con otro capitulo de este fic. espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Capitulo Tres: Conociendo a las princesas.**

(Inserte sonido de máquina de escribir aquí).

**12:50 P.M.**** Tren**** Ponyville-Canterlot.**

Daniel se encontraba en el tren rumbo a Canterlot, y desde que partieron se dedico a mirar por la ventana, el no podía dejar de lado lo sucedido esa mañana antes de partir.

**Flashback.**

"En serio, ¿un paquete para mí?". Decía un desconcertado humano el cual se encontraba saliendo del baño con el torso desnudo y con una pequeña toalla en la cabeza.

"Si, Spike lo encontró junto a la puerta cuando salió a buscar el diario, además tiene tu nombre escrito en él". Le contestaba Twilight mientras le acercaba, con su magia, el extraño paquete.

Daniel se puso a examinarlo cuidadosamente: era mediano y se doblaba con muchísima facilidad por propio efecto de la gravedad, dudo si abrirlo o no, hasta que Twi le pidió que lo hiciera ya que ella también quería saber su contenido. Acto seguido, el humano lo abrió con desconfianza y mostro su contenido, del cual Daniel se alegro un montón por ya no tener que lidiar el problema que le proporcionaba su destrozada remera con la cual llego a este mundo.

"genial". Se decía mientras se ponía una camisa de color gris de mangas cortas y dos bolsillos en el cual en uno de ellos tenía bordado un grupo de estrellas negras. "ya no me tengo que preocupar por la remera rota".

"Bueno, nos vemos abajo para el desayuno". Dijo la unicornio sonriendo.

"Ok, voy en cuanto termine de ver que es lo que llevo".

Daniel empezó a registrar que es lo que llevaba encima para saber si no se olvidaba de nada hasta que noto algo en uno de los bolsillos de la camisa, era una nota escrita a mano: "Espero que esto te guste y te sea útil para presentarte ante las princesas. En fin muy pronto nos volveremos a ver. Atte.: Elizabeth".

**Fin del Flashback.**

Daniel sacó de su bolsillo una vez más aquella tarjeta y la volvió a repasar una y otra vez, y todavía esa duda le estaba minando la cabeza.

"¿Qué es eso?". Le decía una de las dos pegasos que le acompaña, la cual le quito la cosa en cuestión. "¿eh?".

"¿qué pasa Rainbow Dash?". Le pregunto Twilight, la pegaso le pasó la tarjeta y el resto de los ponis se le acercaba para ver qué es lo que decía.

"¿Qué es lo que dice Twi?". Pregunto Applejack.

"no sé, nunca antes vi estos símbolos en ningún libro". Respondió.

"Dice: espero que te guste y te sea útil para presentarte ante las princesas. Muy pronto nos volveremos a ver". Dijo el humano sin moverse de su asiento.

"¿Tu le entiendes?". Preguntó Rarity.

"Sip. Yo soy el que invento estos símbolos, pero nadie más que yo sabe escribirlos y en especial en leerlos y eso es lo que me extraña un poco". Dijo mientras se paraba y tomaba la nota. "bien, ahora que estamos todos me gustaría saber el nombre de ustedes tres, que con todo lo raro y extraño que sucedió ayer no se presentaron".

"Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón, no nos hemos presentado. Mi nombre es Applejack, y ellas dos son Rarity y Fluttershy". Dijo el poni naranja mientras señalaba a las otras respectivamente.

Pasaron los minutos y llegaron a Canterlot, todos bajaron del tren y se dirigieron al castillo. En el camino se toparon con varios ponis que al ver al humano empezaban a hablar, algunos de manera disimulada y otros no tanto, sobre él, algo que le molestaba.

"No le prestes atención, ellos son así con todo extraño que ven". Le dijo Applejack para calmarlo.

"Lo sé, pero es algo que no puedo evitar". Le contesto el humano.

"Vamos, solo has el intento". Intento animarlo.

(Suspiro). "Bue, hare el intento". Respondió.

Una vez llegaron al castillo fueron recibidos por un grupo de guardias que al principio trataron a Daniel como un intruso, pero después de que las mane intervinieron lo dejaron en paz. Todos se dirigieron a la sala del trono donde la princesa Celestia los esperaba. Uno por uno fueron entrando siendo Daniel el ultimo, Celestia los recibía con gentileza, pero al ver al Humano entrar no pudo evitar por un instante al ver a otra persona, a alguien que vio tiempos atrás.

"Bienvenidos sean, y tú debes ser el humano del cual mi alumna me hablo". Los recibió la princesa recobrando la compostura, este asintió dando una pequeña reverencia. "Bien, si me disculpan, me podrían dejar a solas con él, necesito hacerle unas preguntas en privado". Dirigiéndose al resto, las cuales asintieron extrañadas mientras salían.

Una vez solos, ella le pidió que la acompañara, saliendo por una puerta que se encontraba cerca del trono tapadas por unas cortinas, el inseguro la siguió sin saber el porqué. Pasaron por un largo pasillo oscuro el cual solo era iluminado por el cuerno de la princesa, al final se toparon con una puerta que al atravesarla los llevo a una vieja recamara la cual tenía barias estanterías llenas de libros y artículos mágicos.

"Sé que te estás preguntando porque te traje aquí, pues para responderte esa pregunta te preguntare si recuerdas algo de cómo llegaste". Le pregunto mientras rebuscaba en una de las estanterías.

"para ser sincero solo recuerdo que me fui a dormir y en mis sueños alguien me invito a venir aun sin saber que iba a parar aquí". Le contesto.

"Bien, quiero que sepas que fuiste traído con magia, no te preocupes si lo que quiere es volver, pero me temo que no podrás hacerlo". Esto le conmociono, pero la princesa siguió hablando. "Cuando Twilight Sparkle me conto de ti, su que no eras de este mundo y pensé buscar una manera de devolverte, tuve inconvenientes en encontrar el mundo de dónde vienes, pero me entere de algo malo una vez lo encontré".

"¿Qué es precisamente?". Le pregunto temiendo lo peor.

"Tu vida en aquel mundo ya había terminado". Ante aquella respuesta Daniel se quedo petrificado. "Es mejor que lo mires con tus propios ojos". Dicho esta se alejo de los libros e hiso brillar su cuerno.

Frente de él se hallaba una especie de esfera en la cual se podía ver su mundo, el podía ver a una familia, para ser más preciso su familia, devastada por su muerte. Por otro lado se podía ver un cementerio el cual pudo reconocer, una lapida le llamo la atención, en ella tenía escrito el nombre de tres personas: Edmundo Alderete, Rolando A. Miranda, y por último el que él nunca esperaba leer, Daniel A. Miranda.

"pero. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?". Se preguntaba mientras veía impactado aquella esfera. "¿será que?". Se dijo esto último apretando su pecho mientras recordaba todo lo sucedido aquel día en su mundo. "no, no puede ser eso, no". Dijo esto ya sin ánimos.

"no sé qué es lo que provoco tu muerte, pero te aseguro que lamento todo lo que está pasando tu familia en este momento". Le dijo Celestia para consolarlo. "En un principio podría abrir un portal a tu mundo para que fueras a verlos, pero este, al requerir de mucha magia solo duraría unos dos minutos, y lo malo es que ya dejar de pertenecer a ese mundo solo puedes permanecer ahí un máximo de cinco minutos".

"Gracias, pero no, la verdad es que menos de dos minutos no sirve".

(Esbozando una sonrisa mientras regresaba a los estantes). "sabes esta no es la primera vez que me encuentro con un humano". Llamándole la atención a Daniel. "Sabes, cuando ya apenas era una potrilla y mis padres vivían, un grupo de siete humanos con amplios conocimientos en magia, llegaron a las puertas del palacio, todos eran dirigidos por uno de ellos, el cual resultaba ser un lord además de un gran hechicero. Su nombre era Darkness".

"Como puede ser eso posible que no se supone que era un poni para ser más exacto un unicornio".

"Si es cierto".

"¿Y?".

"Como dije anteriormente él era un hechicero, uno de los más grandes, el usaba su magia para cambiar de firma cuando él lo deseaba, y lo más extraño es que se parecía un poco a ti". Le decía hasta que saco de entre un montón de papeles un pequeño libro. "Bien antes de volver quiero preguntarte dos cosas, una es si quieres que cambie tu apariencia a la de un semental". Le preguntó.

"Como".

"Mira, no es común aquí en Equestria ver por las calles a un humano, así que lo mejor para todos es que adoptes las forma de un semental". Le explico Celestia tratando de que Daniel no lo tomara mal su situación.

"No sé".

"Me lo dirás cuando estés listo, y ahora con la siguiente pregunta que es más una petición podrías aceptar este libro". Le pidió mientras le acercaba un libro pequeño con su magia.

"Quiero que sepas antes de entregártelo que esto le perteneció a Darkness y nos los dio antes de que él se fuera. Yo nunca supe a donde fue y nunca me lo contaron mis padres, pero él nos pidió que si algún humano llegara Equestria le entregáramos esto".

"¿Qué es?".

"No lo sé pero es lo único que dejo antes de irse".

"Bien lo acepto".

"Ahora ya que todo está arreglado creo que sería conveniente que regresáramos a la sala principal, no queremos dejar a mi alumna y sus amigas esperando verdad". Dicho esto ambos salieron de la recamara secreta y se fueron directo a ver a los demás.

Una vez todos juntos empezaron, las ponis le empezaron a preguntar porque tardaron tanto, hasta el punto en el que empezaron a aburrirse y a temer hambre. Dicho esto Celestia mando a que prepararan la merienda por lo tarde que se había puesto el día. Mientras merendaban la princesa hizo llamar a uno de sus sirvientes. Pasaron los minutos hasta que apareció uno de los sirvientes, al cual le empezó a hablar al oído. Este asentía por cada orden que le daban hasta que una le cambio la cara, se separo por un instante de la princesa, y ella le asiente con la cabeza, después de esto se retiro. Durante el resto del día, twilight mantuvo una firme conversación con la princesa, la cual aburrió al resto del grupo. Después de varios minutos, unos sirviente se acercaron, Celestia les pidió que a acompañaran a los invitados a sus habitaciones.

"Y bien Daniel. ¿De qué tanto hablaron Tu y la princesa antes de la merienda?". Le pregunto Applejack.

"Hemm… Pues, de varias cosas". Contesta tratando de evitar la pregunta.

"Vamos ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no nos cuentas?". Pregunto.

"Miren, sé que no saben mucho de mí y de donde vengo, pero cuando estuve con la princesa me entere de algo muy malo que sucedió ahí de lo cual me quiero olvidar".

"Oh perdón yo no quería…". Dijo Applejack un poco triste.

"No hay problema, aparte la princesa me dio la opción de quedarme aquí en Ecuestria como un semental". Interrumpió, pero al escuchar esto las ponis se alegraron.

"Entonces…". Quiso hablar Twilight con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Pero todavía no me decido".

"¿Por qué? Será divertido". Pregunto Pinkie.

"Porque la verdad no sé, me gustaría pensarlo un poco más".

"Sea cual sea tu decisión estaremos ahí". Dijo Twilight mientras ponía un de sus casco en la espalda, él le sonríe.

"Bien aquí están las habitaciones de las señoritas". Interrumpió el sirviente que los acompañaba.

"Espere. ¿Donde duermo yo?". Pregunto Daniel.

"Usted duerme en una habitación en el ala norte del castillo, si es tan amable sígame por favor". Dijo antes de empezar a caminar.

(Mirando al resto). "Bue, que va a ser, les diré que decido mañana, que tengan dulces sueños". Se despide y empieza a seguir al sirviente.

Después de caminar un rato más, atravesando varias salas y pasillos, llegaron a las puertas de una habitación, estas puertas eran de madera blanca y llevaba incrustadas unas cuantas figuras echas de plata. Adentro de la habitación había una cama de dos plazas, un armario grande, un escritorio, una estantería que estaba llena de libros, un balcón que daba a un bosque, y un baño, el cual estaba hecho de mármol. Había también unos cuantos cuadros, en uno de ellos se podía ver a un alicornio de pelaje azul petróleo llevaba una armadura del mismo color de su pelaje y una corona, su cutie mark era la silueta de una luna en cuarto menguante, estaba acompañado de un unicornio gris de melena negra, llevaba una armadura negra además de una espada y un libro tenia de cutie mark un libro abierto del cual salía un grupo de estrellas negras y un guardia real.

No dudo mucho de quienes se trataban: el rey Moonshadow, el lord Darkness y posiblemente el capitán de la guardia. Después se dirigió a otro cuadro donde se encontraba un grupo de siete personas, todos con armaduras plateadas a excepción de dos, quienes eran una muchacha que llevaba un vestido estilo medieval de color rosa y su pelo era de color verde sujetado con un lazo de color amarillo y un hombre de cabellera negra asta por debajo de los hombros, tenia puesto el peto negro y le colgaba del cinturón una espada y un libro. Era fácil reconocer al lord en el retrato, pero algo le había llamado la atención y eso era la muchacha, su rostro le era familiar en cierto sentido y un cierto parecido que tenía él con el lord.

* * *

Ya se había llegado la noche, una luna blanca se alzaba en el firmamento nocturno, y el nomas la estaba contemplando sentado en el borde del balcón dejando que la brisa y el silencio de la soledad lo abrasara. No muy lejos de ahí había otro balcón en él se encontraba la princesa luna que lo observaba tranquila sin perderlo de vista, tras conversar un rato con su hermana antes de que se fuera a dormir, esta le pidió que lo viera de vez en cuando asegurándose de que no le pasara nada.

_"¿Sera que él tiene que ver algo con aquel lord del cual me contaba historias mi padre?"._ Se pregunto ella misma al notar la habitación en la que estaba. _"solo hay una manera de averiguarlo"._ Después de pensarlo uso magia para tele-transportarse cerca del sin llamarle la atención y se le acerco lo más silenciosamente posible.

"¿Quién anda ahí?". Pregunto Daniel de forma autoritaria sin voltearse sorprendiendo a la alicornio.

"¿C-como sabias que estaba aquí?". Le pregunto la princesa de la noche aun sorprendida.

"No quiero sonar grosero, pero tengo un par de hermanos bien hijos de puta que se escabullen mejor que tu solo para darme un buen susto". Le respondió aun sin voltearse.

"¡Hey! Cuida bien tu vocabulario, esa no es manera de dirigirte a una princesa". Le regaña dando un fuerte golpe con su pesuña en el suelo.

"¿Ah?". Se da vuelta al verla se da cuenta de quien se trataba. "oh perdone, no fue mi intención, discúlpeme no quería ofenderla".

"Disculpa aceptada". Le contesta. "solo dime ¿tienes alguna relación con el lord Darkness? Tengo entendido que esta era su habitación cuando el venia a visitar a nuestros padres".

"Pues sinceramente, no, solo me dio esta habitación nada más para descansar. ¿Qué lo conoció?".

"No, es solo que nunca me dejaron entrar aquí de pequeña, aparte de que me contaron grandes historias sobre él". Le contesto mientras se ponía en frente del cuadro en donde se encontraba el con su padre.

"¿Cómo cuales?". Acercándosele por atrás.

"Como cuando detuvo a un ejército de 10000 minotauros solo y sin usar su espada y su magia".

_"no sé porque no me suena a una muy extravagante historia de guerra". Pensó._ "Nada más".

"No recuerdo mucho de él, solo algunas vagas historias, es una lástima que tal hombre sea dejado en el olvido".

"Creo entender lo que intenta decir".

"Bien como todo está en orden, creo que sería mejor que siga con mis labores, adiós que tengas una buena noche". Después de estar un rato más en aquella habitación se retira usando su magia.

"Bien pienso que este primer encuentro con la princesa luna fue de lo más raro que eh vivido, creo que será mejor que me baya a dormir". Se dijo en voz baja mientras se dirigía a la cama.

* * *

Se encontraba ya acostado en la cama, a la cual la sentía demasiada cómoda, el no sentía sueño todavía y eso le molestaba. Intento con los más absurdo que se le podía cruzar por la cabeza por intentar dormirse, pero sin éxito. Decidió entonces salir devuelta a mirar el cielo nocturno, se sentó a lado de la cama e intento ponerse en pie, pero no pudo, sentía que su cuerpo estaba paralizado. Sintió después como era sostenido por un par de brazos por atrás, provocándole un escalofrió.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no te veía hermano". Le dijo una voz suave y dulce que le era familiar.

"¿Q-quien eres tú?". Le pregunto con algo de miedo en su voz.

"Ya sabes mi nombre, yo misma te envié esas cosa para ti".

"¿Elizabeth?".

"Si, ese es mi nombre".

"¿Qué quieres de mi?".

"Nada por ahora, solo quería verte, no aguantaba más las ganas, así que apresure un poco nuestro encuentro".

"¿Qué me hiciste?".

"Nada malo, solo un pequeño hechizo inofensivo, pero no te preocupes ya enseguida me voy, solo te diré que aceptes el trato de la princesa, así pueda hacer nuestra próxima reunión oficial, así que nos vemos". Después de decir esto soltó a Daniel.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que se pudo mover, miro desesperadamente a su alrededor para encontrarse con alguien que ya no estaba ahí. Se levanto de la cama y registro cada centímetro de la habitación, y señales de Elizabeth. Se volvió a acostar en la cama se puso a meditar bien lo ocurrido, la repentina visita de aquella chica desconocida, y su extraña petición. ¿Por qué quería que él aceptara la propuesta de Celestia? Esa era su mayor interrogante. Después de pensarlo por un buen tiempo el sueño le gano se quedo dormido. Mañana solo le esperaba un día totalmente diferente al que podría imaginarlo.

* * *

**Mientras tanto cerca de las murallas del castillo.**

Un grupo de guardias nocturnos se encontraban persiguiendo a un intruso que se encontraba totalmente encapuchado. Estos lograron dirigirlo a una trampa y acorralarlo dejándole sin escapatoria.

"Deténgase, ya no tienes escapatoria, estas arrestado por invadir los aposentos de su majestad".

"Lo dudo, teniente, lo dudo". Respondió el intruso.

En lo que los guardias se le acercaban para aplicar el arresto al encapuchado, este dio un silbido y de la nada salió un fénix de color azul que volaba en su dirección. Una vez encima de su amo este empezó a emitir una intensa luz, provocando que los guardias se taparan los ojos.

"Mierda…". Grito el teniente, después de que aquella luz se disipara vio que aquel intruso ya no estaba. "joder se escapo, rápido búsquenlo el no debe estar muy lejos". Les ordenó a sus hombres.

**Al mismo tiempo en un bosque muy lejos de ahí.**

Una pequeña luz envolvió un claro en medio del bosque Everfree, de ahí salió un poni acompañado por un fénix azul, después fue recibido por otro el cual estaba sentado encima de una manticore **(adivinen cual)**.

"¿Y? ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?". Le dijo el poni de la manticore.

"No, tuve muchos problemas al llegar, es suerte que haya logrado escapar". Le contesto el otro.

"Bien, pues creo que te gustara escuchar lo que tengo para ti, pero primero tenemos que encontrarnos con Shadow. ¿No lo crees White?".

"Está bien Leon, vamos no perdamos más tiempo".

**Fin del Capitulo.**

**Bien por fin termino este capítulo. Antes de dar la despedida aclarare un par de cosas:**

**1. ****Me disculpo por demorar en actualizar mi historia, comúnmente no me tardo más de una semana****2. ****Esta historia le estoy escribiendo desde las 10 a.m. del día 31 de diciembre del 2013 y la eh terminado a las 5 a.m. del día 1º de enero del 2014****3. ****Dentro de poco estaré yendo de vacaciones (obligadas por el calor del verano) a un pueblito veraniego en medio del campo, por suerte hay cyber ahí, pero eso no quiere decir que le lleve el ritmo que tenía antes de atrasarme con este cap. Ya que pensaba en entregarles un cap. por semana**

**Bue en fin tengo suerte de que tengo una aplicación de Word en mi celular puede que intente adelantar algo, pero esto no garantiza nada. En fin me disculpo si por alguna razón le llegasen a encontrar raro o algo incoherente a este cap. Pero es que estuve ocupado este fin de año acomodando mi casa para la fiesta.**

**Bue en fin dejen sus review dejando sus consejos y criticas, y si hay algo que quieres que cambie algo solo díganmelo y tratare de cambiarlo para mayor disfrute de todos Uds. Nos vemos en el próximo cap. Good Bye.**


End file.
